


fall right back (just like that)

by kihyuks



Series: bbb fest [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, but also this could absolutely be read as hinting towards changkihyuk bc im me, changhyuk are dumb, idolverse, kihyuns just there as a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: to minhyuk, changkyun is everything. that's why minhyuk smothers him so much and why he can't go a second without touching changkyun in some way.changkyun wants to stop being smothered until he doesn't.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: bbb fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646716
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option





	fall right back (just like that)

**Author's Note:**

> for the **is this gay or is he just hot and i’m touch starved and don’t know how to relate to normal people anymore** / **stop smothering me** / **intricate rituals to touch the skin of other men** / **dying without skinship because you don’t know how to communicate otherwise** squares
> 
> heres some changhyuk!!! maybe not the healthiest example of a relationship at the start but like minhyuks aware of it n shit but youve been warned jwhjhd its not super Unhealthy but i didnt wanna not acknowledge it

If Changkyun were a planet then Minhyuk would be his moon. Wherever Changkyun goes, Minhyuk follows. He strays too far away from Changkyun’s side because even if he tries he’s pulled back into Changkyun’s orbit. He always feels compelled to just be in Changkyun’s presence at the least, if not touching him in some way.

Minhyuk’s addicted and Changkyun’s his drug. 

It’s not the healthiest thing in the world, but Minhyuk never claimed that his infatuation (for lack of a better term) with Changkyun is anything but unhealthy. There’s just something deep down inside of him that constantly pushes him to stay close to Changkyun, to do anything he possibly can to touch Changkyun. Everything he does, every move he makes, is for the purpose of being close to Changkyun.

Minhyuk has no self control. He knows at times Changkyun probably would prefer to be left alone, but Minhyuk bothers him anyway. He just can’t stop himself. If Changkyun were ever to tell Minhyuk to stop or push him away, Minhyuk would stop immediately, but he never does. He just lets Minhyuk do what he wants without a single protest, so Minhyuk doesn’t try to stop.

Minhyuk sits on the sofa with Kihyun to his right and Changkyun to the right of Kihyun. There’s some TV show on that they’re not really watching. It’s just providing background noise. 

Kihyun sitting between Changkyun and Minhyuk is getting in the way of Minhyuk being as close to Changkyun as he wants and he’s sure it’s on purpose. Kihyun’s protective over their youngest member and as Minhyuk’s best friend he’s also aware of Minhyuk’s desire to constantly be near Changkyun, so as soon as the two of them had made it back after getting dinner together, Kihyun had wasted no time in taking the empty seat beside Changkyun which left Minhyuk to either not sit with them in the living room or to have to sit beside Kihyun, not Changkyun. 

Kihyun had given Minhyuk a smug grin when Minhyuk sat down beside Changkyun and that told Minhyuk that he’d done it on purpose.

But, even with Kihyun acting like a barrier, it won’t stop Minhyuk. He reaches his arm around the back of Kihyun, ignoring Kihyun’s warning glare, to gently touch the pads of his fingers to the back of Changkyun’s neck just below his hair.

Changkyun tenses but he does nothing, says nothing. He doesn’t even look over at Minhyuk, his gaze fixed to his phone screen. His fingers do stop moving for a moment, though, when he had been typing before and it makes Minhyuk amused to know something as simple as touching Changkyun’s neck is enough to put him on pause, even if only a few seconds later he goes right back to typing. 

Realistically, Minhyuk knows he’s just bothering Changkyun and that’s why he freezes and tenses, but it still gives him some weird sense of satisfaction anyway. Even if it’s not good attention that comes from annoying Changkyun, it’s attention nonetheless. Attention Minhyuk craves and craves until it feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t get it. 

With more confidence now that Changkyun hasn’t explicitly told him to stop, Minhyuk ever so gently strokes his fingers down the back of Changkyun’s neck. He feels the shiver that runs down Changkyun’s spine and smiles to himself. An involuntary reaction is still a reaction, even if Changkyun seems like he’s desperately trying to act like Minhyuk’s doing nothing. 

None of them speak as it happens. With the other members out of the dorm, the only sounds that can be heard are the faint noise of the TV and the tap of Changkyun’s fingers against his screen. Minhyuk knows Kihyun wants to scold him, he can see it on his face, but he’s resisting, which is probably a good choice. He knows better than to bring attention to what’s happening as it’ll only embarrass Changkyun.

Minhyuk runs his fingers back up Changkyun’s neck and into his hair, gently tugging on the short strands at the nape of his neck. He’s getting daring now, testing to see what will finally push Changkyun to react to him properly. 

One harsh tug on Changkyun’s hair has him jumping up from the sofa and proclaiming, “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

He doesn’t wait for Kihyun and Minhyuk to reply, he just hurries off to his room without looking back. Unfortunately for Changkyun, Minhyuk is his roommate, so he can’t escape him forever.

Minhyuk makes to stand but Kihyun puts an authoritative hand on his thigh to stop him. “Don’t go and bother him.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes as he turns to look at Kihyun. “And why not?”

“You can tell he doesn’t want you going in there and annoying him. Just don’t do it, Minhyuk. Leave him alone for once.” It sounds like a warning, but it’s not one Minhyuk will listen to. He hates being told what to do, so it only encourages him to go and do exactly what Kihyun’s telling him not to.

He pushes Kihyun’s hand off his thigh and stands. “I won’t bother him. He doesn’t mind.”

“Minhyuk, don’t,” Kihyun tries again, but then he sighs because he realises Minhyuk isn’t going to listen. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Minhyuk grins at him and gives a mock salute before he makes his way back to his room where Changkyun had gone to only minutes before. He slowly opens the door and finds that the light’s still on, so Changkyun at least hasn’t decided to go to bed yet.

As the door clicks shut behind Minhyuk he says to Changkyun, “Can I come join you?”

“Do what you want. I can’t stop you.” He doesn’t even bother to look up from his phone as he replies and it irks Minhyuk. He wants Changkyun’s full attention, not just some words thrown in his direction. And what Minhyuk wants, he’ll get, so he lies down on Changkyun’s bed beside him and stares at Changkyun.

It doesn’t take long before Changkyun sighs and locks his phone. He looks at Minhyuk unamused. “What?”

Minhyuk grins widely. “Nothing.”

Changkyun stares blankly at him for a few seconds until he goes back to his phone. 

Minhyuk lies there and waits like a predator waits for its prey before it pounces. He wants to see what Changkyun does. 

More tapping on his phone, but Minhyuk can see that Changkyun’s watching him out of the corner of his eye. 

Minhyuk stays still. 

A sigh. Changkyun puts his phone down once again. “Why?”

“Why what?” Minhyuk asks innocently. 

“You confuse me.”

A staring contest ensues. The room goes so silent you could hear a pin drop. Minhyuk’s eyes start to burn so he gives in and blinks, but he doesn’t care. Changkyun’s full attention is on him, just like he wanted. 

Changkyun keeps staring and it begins to unsettle Minhyuk. He refuses to speak, just stares. 

It crosses Minhyuk’s mind that he’s probably getting revenge for all the time Minhyuk’s spent staring at him. So, Minhyuk decides that the best course of action is to bury his face in Changkyun’s chest. 

Minhyuk can’t see a reaction from Changkyun with his eyesight obscured by Changkyun’s clothes, and he doesn’t hear one either, so he has no idea what Changkyun’s thinking right now. But he’s not protesting, so Minhyuk shifts until he’s pressed against Changkyun’s side and can fit his head in the space between Changkyun’s shoulder and head. It’s not the most comfortable of positions, but it allows him to get the physical touch from Changkyun that he so desperately craves. 

Changkyun still hasn’t said anything and it bothers Minhyuk. 

Ever so gently, Minhyuk presses the lightest kiss to Changkyun’s neck. 

Changkyun shivers and Minhyuk takes it as a win. 

Because of his lack of control, Minhyuk does it again. Then again and again. He kisses every part of Changkyun’s neck that’s uncovered and somehow Changkyun doesn’t say a word, but he does let out a little sigh. 

Minhyuk knows he’s pushing his luck now, but he can’t seem to stop. He presses a kiss to Changkyun’s jaw and slowly trails upwards. A part of his mind tells him this isn’t something he should be doing, this is far too intimate for group members, but god does it feel nice just to pepper Changkyun with kisses. It’s not like he doesn’t kiss Changkyun’s cheek often, and Changkyun’s done it back to him occasionally. It’s just how Minhyuk shows his affection. (That’s what he tells himself, anyway, when the thought of doing the same as he’s doing to Changkyun right now to any of the other members crosses his mind and a disgusted feeling overtakes him.)

Minhyuk throws a leg over Changkyun so he’s kneeling over his body and has better access to give him kisses. With his hands on Changkyun’s chest so that he doesn’t fall, he kisses Changkyun’s forehead. 

The corners of Changkyun’s lips twitch like he’s trying to hold back a smile, but that’s the only indication he’s acknowledged Minhyuk even doing anything. He has his eyes shut, so those can’t give anything away. 

Feeling confident now that Changkyun actually seems like he’s enjoying Minhyuk’s affection, Minhyuk moves to kiss each of Changkyun’s cheeks and then the tip of his nose. 

There’s no rational reason or excuse Minhyuk can give for why he’s doing all of this, so he doesn’t try to justify it. He just follows what his heart desires. 

The next move Minhyuk makes is where his mistake comes in. Feeling bold and wanting to see just how far he can go, Minhyuk kisses the corner of Changkyun’s lips. It’s not a proper kiss, Minhyuk would never try that without knowing that Changkyun’s completely okay with it, but in Minhyuk’s mind this is no different than the gentle pecks he’s placed everywhere else so far. 

Changkyun mustn’t see it the same way. His eyes snap open and Minhyuk can’t even register what’s happening before two hands are on his chest shoving him backwards. 

Minhyuk doesn’t fall off the bed or anything, Changkyun didn’t shove him hard enough for that, but he did shove him hard enough to hurt Minhyuk’s ego. 

“Stop, Minhyuk.” Changkyun’s voice sounds like ice. 

“What did I do wrong?” Minhyuk feels like he could cry. He doesn’t understand where he went wrong. Changkyun didn’t seem like he minded, he seemed more than happy to let Minhyuk pepper him with kisses. 

“You’re always smothering me and being all over me and I can’t stand it. Just stop and leave me alone.” His voice is raised but he’s not shouting. Minhyuk assumes it’s because he doesn’t want Kihyun to hear them arguing. 

“I thought you didn’t mind. I’m sorry.” Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to express how truly sorry he is, how he didn’t mean to upset or annoy Changkyun really. It’s just how he shows love - he smothers people.

Changkyun doesn’t reply. He just rolls over to face the wall and Minhyuk takes that as an indication that the conversation is over. He climbs off the bed and stares at his own bed, wondering if it’s worth sleeping in here tonight, but then deciding against it. He grabs his blanket and pillow. He flicks the light off when he reaches the door and takes one last longing look back at Changkyun and says, “Goodnight, Kyunnie.”

He waits a few seconds, but a reply doesn’t come, so Minhyuk sighs and leaves Changkyun alone in the room.

Sleeping on the sofa isn’t ideal, but Minhyuk can deal with it for just one night. He curls up under his blanket and tries to find a comfortable position, but there’s no comfortable position on their lumpy sofa, so he sighs and resigns himself for a night of bad and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Changkyun won’t even look at Minhyuk. They made it through a photoshoot as well as dance practice and not once has Changkyun acknowledged Minhyuk’s existence. He seems to think that acting like Minhyuk doesn’t exist is how this issue should be dealt with and it hurts Minhyuk. 

He understands why Changkyun isn’t talking to him. He probably just is waiting to cool off before talking to Minhyuk again, but that doesn’t make it any easier. The other members have noticed the two of them not talking and Minhyuk’s down mood because of it and he’s getting sick of the concerned looks that have been thrown his way for the whole day.

Kihyun, however, hasn’t looked concerned for Minhyuk, but he has looked smug and Minhyuk wants to wipe that look right off his face. 

Kihyun decides to stay behind to do some extra recording when the rest of the members choose to return to the dorm and Minhyuk jumps at the chance to stay behind with him. He already knows what Kihyun’s going to say to him, but Minhyuk really doesn’t want to return to the dorm while Changkyun is trying to pretend he doesn’t exist. Also, as much as he likes to pretend that he and Kihyun don’t get along, Kihyun is his best friend, after all.

The first thing Kihyun says to Minhyuk when he exits the recording booth is, “Did I or did I not tell you to leave Changkyun alone?”

“I don’t recall,” Minhyuk says with a shrug.

Kihyun glares as he sits down in the chair opposite the sofa Minhyuk has made himself comfortable on. “What did you do to him?”

Minhyuk’s not sure how Kihyun will react to the situation and how mad he’ll be at Minhyuk (probably very mad) but he’s not going to find out until he tells him. “It wasn’t anything different than usual I was just giving him kisses and stuff.” Minhyuk feels the tips of his ears burn as he talks about it. Even though everyone knows he’s affectionate, it’s still strange to speak about that affection. “He seemed fine, like, he was even smiling. But I, uh, think I upset him somehow?”

“What did you do?” Kihyun asks.

Minhyuk really doesn’t want to say, so he doesn’t speak. He keeps his mouth shut tight.

This obviously gives the wrong idea to Kihyun, because he exclaims, “Tell me you didn’t kiss him, Lee Minhyuk.”

“No, no, no,” Minhyuk is quick to deny. “I wouldn’t unless I knew he was okay with it. It was just, like, too close to his lips, I guess.” He hangs his head as he thinks about the anger that Changkyun showed towards him after Minhyuk did it. It’s something he hopes he can quickly forget, if Changkyun ever decides to forgive him.

Minhyuk just really doesn’t understand. Changkyun’s mood seemed to switch in the blink of an eye. He’d never intentionally hurt Changkyun, that’s the last thing he wants to do, but he can accept that he’s made a mistake and he needs to fix it. He’ll just have to tone down the skinship when Changkyun (hopefully) forgives him. He can do that. Maybe. 

Kihyun gives Minhyuk a strange look, one Minhyuk can’t quite place. It’s not angry like Minhyuk expected from him, it’s something else. 

His expression and lack of speaking unsettles Minhyuk so he decides to keep talking just to try and get Kihyun to stop looking at him like that. “I just don’t know what to do now. I guess I just give him space, don’t I? But I want to apologise to him without annoying him again.” Minhyuk groans. “God, I wish I could just  _ talk _ to him. Why do I have to be that person who depends on physical affection to communicate with people? Why can’t I just be like you?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You’ll figure out a way to talk to him. Just give him some space and he’ll come around.” 

“Will he? What if he hates me forever now?”

“He couldn’t hate you.” 

Minhyuk hums. He doesn’t think Changkyun could ever hate him either, at least he hopes that he wouldn’t, but his insecurities are acting up now that Changkyun won’t speak to him. He knows that Changkyun will come around eventually, but there’s this little voice in the back of his head that’s telling him he’s fucked up too bad and Changkyun’s never going to talk to him again. He tries to ignore that voice. “It hasn’t even been a full day and I  _ miss  _ him,” Minhyuk whines.

Kihyun gets that strange expression on his face again. He squints slightly as he looks at Minhyuk before he says, “I’m going to say something and I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.”

Well, that’s a terrifying sentence to hear. “What is it?”

“Have you ever considered that maybe you’re in love with Changkyun?”

Minhyuk’s instant reaction to that is denial. There’s no way he’s in love with Changkyun. He can’t have feelings for one of his group members, that’s absurd. But as he lets the idea sink in more, he realises that maybe, just maybe, it isn’t completely impossible.

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk settles on as a reply. “Do I like him or am I just really fucking gay and haven’t had a proper conversation with any man outside of the group and staff in  _ years _ ?”

Kihyun chuckles. “Well, that’s one way to put it. Just think about it, though. Because I know you well enough to know that you’re only like this with Changkyun.”

“Maybe it’s just not with you because you’re gross and I don’t want to touch you,” Minhyuk jokes, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

“You’re the worst,” Kihyun replies. He takes a look at his phone quickly then says, “We should probably head back soon or they’re going to start wondering why we’re hiding in a recording booth together.”

“Ew, gross, Yoo Kihyun,” Minhyuk says with a fake gag.

Kihyun flicks Minhyuk’s forehead and heads for the door. “I’m leaving you behind for even thinking that’s what I was implying.”

He doesn’t leave, he waits at the door for Minhyuk to collect his bag and follow him out.

Minhyuk gives a shit-eating grin as he passes by Kihyun.

Kihyun punches him in the arm in return. 

* * *

The door to Minhyuk and Changkyun’s room has never looked so intimidating. Minhyuk stares sullenly at the dark wood of the door. All he has to do is reach out and push down the handle, but he just can’t bring himself to do it. It’s easy. Move his hand, push down the handle and open the door. That’s all, but there’s a mental block that prevents him.

If anyone were to walk past now and see him standing outside his own bedroom door staring at it they’d probably think he looks ridiculous. Which, well, he kind of does. 

Changkyun’s on the other side of that door and that terrifies Minhyuk. He doesn’t know if Changkyun’s still upset with him, and if he is whether he even wants to see Minhyuk or if Minhyuk should just sleep out on the sofa for the second night in a row.

Minhyuk doesn’t get any longer to stand outside the door debating what to do because the door swings open and he’s met with Changkyun’s unimpressed face. “Why are you just standing out here?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Come on,” Changkyun says. 

Minhyuk follows him into the room nervously. At least Changkyun’s talking to him now. That’s progress from earlier in the day. 

Changkyun takes a seat on his bed and watches Minhyuk as he follows to do the same on his own bed. 

They’re going to talk then, it seems. 

Minhyuk looks down at the floor, avoiding all eye contact. He really doesn’t know what to do in this situation. Does he apologise again? Or does he wait for Changkyun to say something first? He is the one who told Minhyuk to come into the room and prompted this talk, but that doesn’t mean Minhyuk knows if waiting is the right decision. 

So, Minhyuk forces himself to look up at Changkyun’s face and says, “I’m sorry for constantly being all over you.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

Changkyun shakes his head. “I wasn’t ever really mad. I just, well, panicked, and I took it out on you in the worst way and for that I’m sorry.”

This isn’t how Minhyuk had expected this conversation to go. When he’d run over all the possibilities of what Changkyun might say to him in his head, all of them ended with Minhyuk begging for forgiveness, not Changkyun being the one to apologise. In the face of such an unexpected situation, Minhyuk doesn’t really know how to react. 

“I like your affection, so don’t stop doing it.” Changkyun’s cheeks are pink and Minhyuk finds it downright adorable. It’s the first time he can think of that Changkyun’s actually admitted to enjoying Minhyuk’s physical affection. 

But that same little voice in the back of his head that loves to remind Minhyuk of all his insecurities and fears whispers about how Changkyun is probably just saying it for Minhyuk’s sake and not because he truly means it. 

“I don’t want to force you into putting up with me being all over you,” Minhyuk whispers. He hates being vulnerable, exposing his insecurities like this, but he wants to be honest with Changkyun. They won’t get anywhere without honesty. 

Changkyun sighs and moves from his bed to Minhyuk’s to sit down next to him. He wraps his hand around Minhyuk’s and squeezes. “You don’t force me.”

Minhyuk wishes he could believe Changkyun, but after how angry he seemed the night before he can’t help but have his doubts. An internal struggle of knowing Changkyun wouldn’t lie to him but also struggling to believe that anyone  _ would _ enjoy him constantly annoying them the way he does to Changkyun. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Changkyun says. 

Minhyuk nods mutely. He changes into his pyjamas (which aren’t really pyjamas at all but instead just an old ratty t-shirt and shorts that don’t quite fit) and then buries himself under his duvet. As soon as his head hits the pillow the exhaustion from a day of dancing after not sleeping well the night before (not that they ever get much sleep, really, but sleeping on the sofa was much worse than usual) hits him all at once. 

Changkyun flicks the light off and then instead of getting into his own bed like Minhyuk expected him to, he climbs into Minhyuk’s. He lies so his face is a couple of inches from Minhyuk and smiles at him. “Is this okay?”

Minhyuk hums. He’s not going to be mad about Changkyun sleeping in his bed, it’s what he wants if anything, but he is confused about it. Changkyun is just a very confusing person, Minhyuk decides.

Because it’s dark Minhyuk can’t see Changkyun’s face very well, but a fleeting thought about how pretty Changkyun looks crosses his mind. He has his eyes shut as he gets himself ready to fall asleep and he looks so soft and innocent like this. All the worries and stress that’s usually on his face, that’s usually on all of their faces (it comes with the job, sadly), is gone. A small smile appears on Minhyuk’s face as he observes the peacefulness on Changkyun’s as he drifts off to sleep. 

Kihyun’s words from earlier cross Minhyuk’s mind.  _ Maybe you’re in love with Changkyun.  _ Looking at Changkyun now, Minhyuk thinks that possibility isn’t so impossible. It terrifies him, but at the same time, there’s a sense of comfort that comes along with it.

Minhyuk won’t figure it out tonight, and so there’s no use mulling over it. Instead, he follows Changkyun and shuts his eyes and falls asleep listening to Changkyun’s soft breaths beside him.

* * *

Somehow over the past few weeks Changkyun and Minhyuk appear to have switched roles. With Minhyuk feeling insecure after Changkyun asked him to stop being so clingy and affectionate, Changkyun had taken up the role instead and Minhyuk is  _ suffering _ . Whatever he does, wherever he goes, Changkyun is always there, touching him in some way, even if it’s just something as simple as a hand on his shoulder or their thighs pressed together when Changkyun sits down next to him. He’s starting to realise how Changkyun might have been feeling, but not because Changkyun is annoying him, but because Changkyun is making his heart beat wildly and making him blush and making him  _ feel _ things.

And, as it turns out, Changkyun is even clingier when he’s drunk. They’ve got a rare day off tomorrow so as a celebration they’d decided as a group to crack out some wine and watch shitty movies together. Minhyuk had opted not to drink, not really feeling like having a hangover on their day off, but he’d still enjoyed their evening and been brought to tears in laughter multiple times throughout the course of the night by the ridiculous actions of his members.

The issue, though, is that now everyone’s retired back to their rooms for the night to get some sleep, which means Minhyuk is left alone to deal with a very drunk Changkyun. He’s managed to get him into bed, but Changkyun’s hanging off his arm and refuses to let go.

“Changkyun, please, I need to get ready for bed.” Minhyuk tries to tug his arm out of Changkyun’s grip, but Changkyun refuses to let go. 

“No. Come here.”

“I’m not in my pyjamas,” Minhyuk says hoping that Changkyun will finally let him go. 

But, he doesn’t. “You can sleep in what you’re wearing.”

Sadly, Changkyun’s right. Minhyuk’s wearing some old comfy clothes that wouldn’t be too much of a bother to sleep in, but he’s trying anything to avoid Changkyun’s clinginess. 

“Min, please,” Changkyun whines and tugs on Minhyuk’s arm once again like a petulant child. He juts his bottom lip out and looks up at Minhyuk with the saddest eyes that he knows Minhyuk can’t resist. 

Reluctantly, Minhyuk gives in and lies down next to Changkyun in his bed. As soon as he does so, Changkyun wraps himself around Minhyuk like a koala. He hums delightedly into Minhyuk’s ear. 

“You’re clingy, you know,” Minhyuk comments. 

“Mm, it’s ‘cos I like you.”

He doesn’t mean it that way. Minhyuk knows he doesn’t mean it that way, but it doesn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat at those words. Over the past few weeks since he had that talk with Kihyun Minhyuk’s slowly come to accept that he does have feelings for Changkyun. He can’t say love just yet, that feels like too much too fast, but he took the time and thought about it and realised that he feels  _ something  _ for Changkyun that he doesn’t feel for the other members or anyone else in his life. 

Changkyun goes so quiet and still that Minhyuk thinks he’s fallen asleep. 

He stays very still himself, not wanting to wake Changkyun up, only to hear a quiet sniffle. Minhyuk frowns. He must be hearing things. But then, sure enough, a few seconds later Changkyun sniffles again. 

“Kyunnie? What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asks. Because of the position they’re in Changkyun basically has Minhyuk trapped and he’s unable to turn his head to actually look at Changkyun. 

“You didn’t say anything when I told you I like you,” he whispers. He’s surprisingly coherent for how much he’d consumed, but there’s still a slight slur to his words that Minhyuk can pick up on and the sudden mood changes tell Minhyuk that he’s probably a lot more drunk than he first assumed. 

Minhyuk doesn’t really know what he should say, so he settles on, “I know you like me. We’re friends.”

“Not like that,” Changkyun mutters. 

A tiny spark of hope lights in Minhyuk’s heart. Is Changkyun admitting that he shares Minhyuk’s feelings? It surely can’t be the case, but Minhyuk’s struggling to come up with some other explanation for what Changkyun could be talking about. 

“You’re drunk, Kyunnie, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I might be drunk,” Changkyun says, “but I know what I want.” His face appears in Minhyuk’s view all of a sudden and there’s a determined glint in his eyes that makes Minhyuk swallow in nervousness. 

“And what is it you want?” Minhyuk asks, his voice barely above a whisper. He doesn’t need to speak loud, anyway, not with Changkyun so close to him. 

“ _ You. _ ”

All of a sudden a pair of lips are on Minhyuk’s. He freezes for a second before he kisses back, threading his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. 

Then, the reality of what’s actually happening hits Minhyuk. He pushes Changkyun back (rather reluctantly, because this is what he’s been waiting for for  _ so  _ long) and says, “We can’t do this now.”

Changkyun scoffs. “If you’re going to reject me don’t kiss me back and then do it.” 

“Fuck, no, that’s not it,” Minhyuk says hurridely. He can always see the tears forming in Changkyun’s eyes and that’s the last thing he wants. “You’re drunk, Changkyun. I’m not doing this until you’re sober.”

“Yeah, sure,” Changkyun spits. 

“For fucks sake. I  _ like _ you, you idiot, but I don’t want to have this conversation when you probably won’t even remember it in the morning.” Minhyuk honestly wants to cry. He hasn’t even properly processed what just happened, but he knows that he can’t do this until Changkyun’s sober. It doesn’t matter how coherent he might be, this isn’t a conversation they should be having while one of them is drunk.

Changkyun cautiously lies back down at Minhyuk’s side. “Can I still sleep here?”

Minhyuk breathes a sigh of relief that he hasn’t argued further and just accepted what Minhyuk is saying. “Yeah. Goodnight.”

“Night, Min,” Changkyun replies. 

Minhyuk doesn’t sleep well that night at all.

* * *

Minhyuk blinks his eyes blearily, willing them into focus. He still feels exhausted and like he could sleep for a few more hours, but the light is on in their room for some reason and it woke him up. When his eyes focus, he sees Changkyun’s smiling face in his view. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Good morning. Why are you already awake?”

Changkyun shrugs as best someone can when they’re lying on their side. 

Minhyuk sighs and decides to get it over with. “Do you remember last night?”

The pink painted across Changkyun’s cheeks tells Minhyuk the answer before Changkyun even opens his mouth. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Minhyuk draws his eyebrows together. “Sorry? Why?”

“I should’ve asked before I kissed you.”

In a moment of bravery, Minhyuk replies, “Then do it now.”

Changkyun’s mouth falls open. “You—? What?”

“Ask me,” Minhyuk says again. He gets closer to Changkyun, tempting him, wondering if he’ll do it now that he’s sober. 

“Can I kiss you?” Changkyun asks quietly. He sounds so shy, so unlike how he acted last night, and Minhyuk guesses it’s all because of the lack of alcohol.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Instantly Minhyuk’s lips are back on Changkyun’s. It’s only a short, sweet kiss. Just the simplest press of lips, but it’s enough for Minhyuk. He smiles when he pulls back and opens his eyes again.

“So, I like you, but I assume you remember that from last night,” Minhyuk says. He still can’t believe this is happening, but he’s not going to hide his feelings now. He’s going to be open and honest with Changkyun, even if deep down he’s completely and utterly terrified. 

“Yeah, I remember.” Changkyun diverts his eyes and Minhyuk feels his heart sink. He’d read it all wrong. Changkyun doesn’t really like him. He was just drunk.

Minhyuk shuffles backwards, hurt. The regret of saying anything settles deep into his bones. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut. This was stupid. 

Changkyun’s head snaps up and he reaches out for Minhyuk. “Where are you going?” 

“I thought—” He cuts himself off. He doesn’t even want to say it.

“Oh, shit. I like you, too. I didn’t say it, did I?” Changkyun looks sheepish and that same pink blush is still on his face. It’s endearing. 

“You do?”

Changkyun nods and the corner’s of his lips upturn. “I do. A lot.”

But the argument, for lack of a better word, from the other night is still playing on Minhyuk’s mind, and he won‘t be able to stop thinking about it until he gets a direct answer from Changkyun. “Why did you get so mad at me for smothering you?”

Changkyun laughs amusedly. “I liked you so much that it kept getting to me whenever you’d touch me and leave me wanting more.”

“More, huh?” Minhyuk says with a smirk. “Like what?”

“Like this.”

And their lips meet once again, but this time it’s more heated than the previous. He feels Changkyun’s hand travel down the side of his body before he grips at Minhyuk’s hip possessively. Minhyuk pushes forward, one hand threaded into Changkyun’s messy bed hair and the other gripping his shoulder. 

Minhyuk pulls back and Changkyun chases him with a whine, but then he reattaches his lips to Changkyun’s jaw instead, pressing a gentle kiss before moving to press another, then another, covering his jaw and then his neck in kisses.

Changkyun lets out a sigh as Minhyuk kisses just above his collarbone. Changkyun’s wearing a loose and oversized shirt which makes it easy and convenient for Minhyuk as it gives him more places to place kisses with easy access.

Minhyuk keeps placing kisses across Changkyun’s collarbones and he feels one of Changkyun’s hands make its way into Minhyuk’s hair and tug slightly as Changkyun lets out a breathy sigh.

And then, as if God wanted to punish the both of them for finally getting their shit together, the door creaks open and Kihyun’s voice makes its way to Minhyuk’s ears. “Changkyun, Minhyuk, it’s time to ge— Oh, okay, I see you’re awake.”

Minhyuk jumps back from Changkyun and turns to Kihyun with a sheepish look on his face. “Hi, Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s chin is scrunched up in his typical fashion. “Well, I don’t even want to ask. We have to leave, like, really soon, though. So, uh, hurry up or whatever.” With that, he’s out of the door in a flash.

Minhyuk turns to look at Changkyun and as soon as they make eye contact a bubble of laughter breaks out. “I think we just ruined his day.”

“Oh, we ruined his week,” Changkyun says with a grin that shows that he doesn’t feel sorry for Kihyun in the slightest. 

“Well, we better hurry up, then, before he’s forced to come back in there.”

And so Changkyun wastes no time pulling Minhyuk back down to kiss him senseless. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)  
> 


End file.
